Torneo FMU!
by Galletita anonima
Summary: Se está creando un torneo de fútbol a nivel Universal, así es con extraterrestres,y están preparados para demostrarnos que son seres superiores a nosotros, y lo harán por medio del Fútbol, ¿estás listo para probar lo contrario luchando contra los extraterrestre de diferentes mundos?, pues solo los mejores serán escogidos así que prepárate para para el torneo FMU, se aceptan mas OC.
1. Prologo

Hola!, como están, espero que bien, bueno no haré relleno e iré directo al grano :D, estoy creando un fic que como pueden ver trata sobre que paso después del FFI, y aquí va el prologo

Prologo

Después de que los chicos de Raimon ganaran el torneo FFI, que reunía a los mejores jugadores del mundo, se preguntaran ¿qué paso con ellos?, pues es fácil siguieron con su vida común y corriente, estudiando en la Preparatoria Seijo, bueno al menos la mayoría, pero lo que no saben es que su rutina cambiara.

Se está creando un torneo de futbol a nivel Universal, así es con extraterrestres, ¿Qué, no creías que existían?, pues piénsalo dos veces ellos existen y están preparados para demostrarnos que son seres superiores a nosotros, y lo harán por medio del Futbol, ¿estás listo para probar lo contrario luchando contra los extraterrestre de diferentes mundos?, pues solo los mejores serán escogidos así que prepárate para un el torneo FMU.

Notitas:

Bueno que les parece la idea, me surgió de depende así que espero participen en esta historia pueden participar tanto chicos como chicas. Sé que en Inazuma eleven lucharon contra "extraterrestres" pero yo quiero hacer un torneo de fútbol con VERDADEROS extraterrestres.

Solo llenen esta hermosa y sensual ficha (créditos Germán Garmendia xD)

Nombre:

Edad:

Género:

Apariencia:

Uniforme:

Personalidad:

Vestimenta normal:

Preparatoria: (puede ser inventada)

Como los eligieron para ser representantes del mundo:

Historia de vida:

Técnicas:

Avatar:

Extras:

Dijo de una vez que aceptare siete o ocho jugadores del mundo, así es los mejores OC, pero si quieren de todas maneras participar los que no escoja pues yo les puedo mandar una ficha para jugar como extraterrestre, bueno nos leemos

Galle anónima

Cuídense

*****Oficialmente terminado el prologo de torneo FMU*****


	2. La desaparición

¡Hola, estoy aquí con la continuación que se borro como cincuenta mil veces y por eso la estaba atrasando, es un milagro que no se me haya borrado ahora eso súmenle el hecho de que con tanto Oc por PM no encontraba los Oc -_-U así que si no sale su Oc me dice lo arreglo vale ;), bueno, dejémonos de palabras de autora y vayamos al capítulo!

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen ni tampoco los Oc a excepción de Umiko, y la historia es mía.

La desaparición

Dos días antes del la inauguración del Torneo FMU:

El club de futbol de la preparatoria Raimon estaba saliendo un poco tarde del Colegio estaban entrenando muy duro para un nuevo torneo que los habían invitado a participar y todo por medio de una carta que no entendían ni un bledo ya que era enviada por extraterrestres pero que por alguna extraña razón Hibiki la podía entender, era un torneo a nivel Universal y como ellos habían ganado el FFI eran los que iban a representar al mundo. Los chicos estaban muy emocionados por la noticia y entrenaban muy duro para vencer a los extraterrestres, pero lo que no sabían era que eso no les iba durar mucho y sobre todo que no iban a poder jugar en dicho torneo…

—Vamos, chicos, yo invito esta vez el Ramen— Dijo Endo muy emocionado a su equipo, todos habían podido entrar a la preparatoria Raimon con el objetivo de poder jugar futbol juntos, así es, desde Tsunami hasta Fubuki estaban en dicha preparatoria y habían formado el equipo más fuerte de todos los tiempos.

— Disculpen pero no creo que eso sea posible— Dijo una voz misteriosa, no se podía ver a nadie, era como si les estuviera hablando el viento; Los chicos se reunieron y empezaron a buscar al posible dueño de la voz, pero antes de que lo pudieran hallar cayó encima de ellos un liquido verde viscoso, apenas tocaron el liquido se disolvieron, hasta no quedar nada de su rastro.

Casualmente la entrenadora Hitomiko y el entrenador Kudou pasaban por ahí discutiendo quien iba a ser el entrenador de la selección del planeta tierra, cuando vieron a los chicos buscando algo, ellos los iban a saludar, pero vieron todo lo que les paso, ambos se asustaron y vieron una papel blanco caer del cielo después de que se disolviera el equipo en el liquido verde.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —Pregunto Asombrada la entrenadora Hitomiko recogiendo el papel del suelo, en el se encontraba un escrito muy raro y difícil de entender.

— Se quien lo puede descifrar— Dijo el entrenador Kudou llevándose el papel, dirigiéndose al restaurante de Hibiki, justo detrás la entrenadora Hitomiko siguiéndolo.

A la mañana siguiente, En el torneo Estrellas brillantes:

— Un torneo muy importante esta por presenciarse en estos momentos, es el torneo Estrellas brillantes señores y señoras, las mayores estrellas del Futbol vendrán hoy a enfrentarse entre sí… Nos informan que cancelaron el equipo que gano el FFI, bueno tendremos que seguir— Dijo el presentador del torneo, este torneo era importante para los jóvenes que practicaban el futbol, era mazo menos como el FFI pero más rápido y más exigente, jugaban treinta minutos cada partido.

Una joven estaba muy emocionada por fin iba a jugar contra los más fuertes, esta joven se llamaba Umiko Yoshida esta chica era un tanto alta, tiene un cabello largo, lacio color castaño rojizo, sus ojos son de color azul rey un color oscuro, sus ojos expresaban frialdad aun que ella no tenga esa actitud, su figura esbelta y bien definida, sobretodo bien proporcionada dando un aire de elegancia y debilidad aunque era todo lo contrario ya que es muy decidida y algo violenta. Era algo nueva con su equipo, era la mejor defensa de su escuela, así que allí estaba para ganar, pero sobre todo a su "rival" Yukiko que era la delantera del Centro de Estudios Tecnológicos de la ciudad de Inazuma.

— Muy bien, reúnanse todos, vamos a empezar con… Esperen, me avisan que se han descalificado algunos miembros, si están en esta lista pasad al frente… Umiko Yoshida, Yukiko Yamamoto, Aliya Stark, Isabella Bianchi, Haruka Hirano, Shirou Yamamoto, Melody Fuma, Etsuko Mizukoshi, Daisuke Amaru, Hanaco Mishima, Megumi Komari, Sayuri Afuro, Yusei Bravo, Meil Mo, pueden pasar adelante… — Dijo El presentador mientras los nombrados pasaban al frente—. Lo siento chicos, no pueden participar en este torneo, por favor retírense.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Gritaron los nombrados, todos estaban furiosos, ellos habían entrenado mucho para este encuentro, algunos de los equipos estaban aliviados, ya que para ellos entre menos competencia mejor. Todos los nombrados fueron sacados por guardaespaldas hasta afuera del establecimiento.

— ¡¿Alguien tienen una idea porque nos sacaron de ahí?! —Dijo Hanaco sumamente furiosa golpeando la puerta de la entrada; ella tiene cabellos rojos lisos y rebeldes de puntas moradas claras y ojos cristalizados pareciendo dos diamantes morados, piel clara, alta y de muy buen cuerpo.

— Ni idea, pero ya cálmate, que así no solucionas nada —Dijo Yusei, este era de 1,79 de altura, pelo café oscuro, piel morena, ojos cafés, contextura normal ni gordo ni flaco simplemente normal.

— Puede ser, porque… ¡Somos mujeres, par de estúpidos, machistas! —Dijo una chica de Pelo castaño casi rubio largo y rizado ojos verde claro, piel blanca y suave, y tiene un cuerpo de infarto. Esta chica se llama Aliya Stark.

— No lo creo, hay como cuatro hombres con nosotras— Dijo una chica alta como de 1.67, su piel es color vainilla, sus ojos son color verde jade, parecidos a los de Hiroto, su cabello es color plateado, largo y rizado hasta la cadera, lo lleva atado a una coleta alta con un listón azul celeste, es delgada, tiene buen cuerpo, con curvas bien delineadas. Ella era la famosa Yukiko Yamamoto.

—Sí, no nos discriminen —Apoyo el primo de Yukiko, Shirou Yamamoto, este chico es alto, como de 1.75, delgado con un torso perfecto, de piel clara, ojos color azul celeste, y cabello plateado, su cabello lo tiene un poco largo casi a la mitad de su cuello, es liso y tiene tres mechones frente a su rostro.

— Bueno, bueno, ahora hay que averiguar porque nos sacaron del torneo— Dijo una chica de Cabello negro como la noche, liso hasta la cintura, tiene una tez clara y unos ojos cafés claros que hipnotizarían a cualquiera que se le quedara viendo, tiene el cuerpo de una modelo muy desarrollado, y la verdad parece muy sexy, mide 1,69. Ella se llama Etsuko Mizukoshi.

— ¿pero, como lo haremos? —Dijo un chico de de piel clara casi pálida, mide un 1,67 cm, tiene el pelo de color castaño claro, un poco rubio peinado de forma desarreglada. Tiene los ojos de color verde oscuro y cuando no está jugando usa lentes circulares de borde celestes. Contextura normal. Se llama Daisuke Amaru.

— No hay necesidad de eso, yo se los explico… —Dijo Hitomiko saliendo de su escondite, estaba esperando el momento indicado y pensando cómo se los diría, es decir, la razón por la cual no habían podido jugar en el torneo.

— Pues, dinos, ¿Por qué no pudimos jugar en el torneo y porque solo a nosotros? —Pregunto una chica de piel blanca, ojos grandes y verdes como las esmeraldas y su estatura es la adecuada para su edad. Su cabello es largo y castaño cayendo hasta sus caderas siendo ondulado en las puntas destacando que su cuerpo. Se llama Melody Fuma.

—Bien, ustedes participaran en algo mas grande, el torneo FMU, un torneo con extraterrestres, ustedes fueron elegidos, ya que son los mejores en todo el torneo…. —Dijo la entrenadora Hitomiko pero alguien la interrumpió

— ¿Como sabe que somos los mejores si ni siquiera jugamos? —Pregunto un chico llamado Meil Mo, este Es de estatura media aunque algo alto. Con una complexión atlética y fuerte y con la piel de tono mediterráneo. Tiene el pelo moreno pero con un peinado corto y en punta desordenado, dándole un aspecto rebelde y juvenil. Posee dos enormes ojos de color marrón con una mirada muy intensa. Unos pómulos bien formados y marcados, un precioso mentón y unos seductores y perfectos labios que rodean su boca mediana. Para completar su figura posee una esplendida nariz.

— ¿Crees que no los hemos observado? —Pregunto Hitomiko a lo que todos se quedaron callados, tímidamente una chica levanto la mano. — Si, pregunta lo que quieras.

—Etto… ¿y los que ganaron el FFI no van a participar? —Pregunto una chica de Cabello largo y blanco, ojos azules grandes, tez blanca, algo alta de aproximadamente un 1.65, de contextura delgada. Esta chica se llama Isabella Bianchi.

— Buena pregunta, pues ellos… fueron secuestrados por extraterrestres— Dijo Hitomiko haciendo que todos queden con cara de asombrados. — por ello, no podíamos dejar que ustedes jueguen en el torneo ya que les apuesto que ahora ellos irán por los posibles candidatos para jugar contra ellos, es decir, los ganadores de este torneo serán posiblemente secuestrados por los extraterrestres.

— ¿Y quién no nos garantiza que a nosotros nos secuestraran cuando empiece el torneo? —Pregunto una chica de pelo de tono blanco, dividido en dos capas, la primera le llega a los hombros terminando en puntas hacia arriba. La segunda más larga que le llega a las caderas terminando al igual que la primera, pero es algo desigual. Mu aparte a cada lado del rostro tiene dos mechones lacios hasta el pecho de tono rubio pálido tales como los de su hermano. Las facciones de su rostro son incomparables, tiene la piel nívea y muy pálida. Los ojos llegan a tener una extraña forma muy similares a los de su hermano pero el tono desvaría, los de ella son de aquel rojo como la misma sangre. Su torso es firme y tiene un busto sencillo algo dotado pero lo suele cubrir para no notarlo. Sus brazos son algo delgados al igual que sus dedos. Tiene una cicatriz de nacimiento de tono lila bajo en la mano derecha en forma de luna, Sus piernas son firmes y sus pies delgados. Esta chica se llama Sayuri Afuro.

— Una regla de ese torneo es que, cuando empiece el torneo no se pueden visitar entre planetas, a excepción que les toque un partido, para evitar inconvenientes— Dijo Hitomiko mientras los otros asentían un poco más relajados. — Bueno a partir de ahora ustedes son la selección de la tierra, así que prepárense para la aventura.

— ¡esto es mucho mejor que ese torneo! —Comento Feliz una chica de altura normal, piernas largas y torneadas, vientre plano, buenas curvas, su pecho está un poco desarrollado pero no demasiado, rasgos un poco infantiles pero a la vez finos, piel blanca, cabello largo hasta sus muslos de color negro azulado, recogido en una coleta alta dejando a los lados de su cara un par de mechones de cabellos igual de largos que todo su cabello, también tiene un flequillo parejo que está un poco más arriba de sus ojos los cuales son de color gris claro. Esta se llama Haruka Hirano.

— Claro que si, vamos a esforzarnos al máximo —Dijo una chica alta 1.65 cabello largo hasta la cintura con mechones rebeldes estilo Afuro color castaño con rayos un poco más oscuros de su tono normal ojos grandes color cafés nada desarrollada, es plana su piel es un poco morena color de la piel de Goenji delgada. Su nombre es Megumi Komari.

— Muy bien, a partir de ahora somos el equipo que representara a la tierra, vamos a esforzarnos todos juntos— Dijo Umiko colocando su mano en el centro de todos, todos hicieron un circulo y colocaron su mano derecha para luego gritar un "ganaremos" mientras alzaban sus manos. Desde lejos Hitomiko miraba la escena mientras Kudou aparecía por detrás de ella.

—No les dijiste que estaba en juego ¿cierto? —Pregunto Kudou, no más bien afirmaba Kudou, mientras Hitomiko Negaba con la cabeza.

— No los quiero presionar, puede que todos estén en riego, no quiero agregarles otra carga… Dicho esto Hitomiko empezó a recordar la charla con Hibiki ayer…

_Cuando llegaron los dos entrenadores al restaurante de Hibiki, Hibiki los estaba esperando sentado en una silla._

—_Casi que no viene, déjenme ver la carta__—__ Dijo Hibiki adivinando las intenciones y las palabras de ellos dos, Kudou le dio la carta y este la leyó sin ningún problema, luego los miro a los dos, saco un pedazo de papel y escribió algunas cosas ahí. __—__Bien, Hitomiko, ve al torneo Estrella Brillante e impide que estos jóvenes participen en ese torneo, Kudou envía estos papeles a esta dirección, los veo en dos días con todo el equipo a la orilla del rio de la rivera._

_Hibiki al decir esto, le entrego los papeles y la dirección a Kudou y se fue del establecimiento…_

— _¿abrimos los papeles? __—__Preguntó Kudou a lo que Hitomiko asintió, cuando los abrieron no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa._

— _Esto es…_

Notas de autora:

Bueno, bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, pues, discúlpenme por salirles con este capítulo tan… malo, si lo siento pero es que cuando lo has escribido más de tres veces seguidas le pierdes la inspiración y empiezas a omitir partes y todo eso, les prometo que los demás capítulos serán más emocionantes que esto, bueno, aquí presente a todos los Oc que me enviaron, pero si quieren participar no hay lio, solo envíen la ficha y ya… en, que mas… bueno creo que es todo, nos leemos…

Ah! Una cosa, por favor, las que están participando podría decirme que pareja van a querer ._.U se me había olvidado, aparte que, ¿Quién quiere ser capitana o capitán? Bueno ahora si adiós…

Galletita anónima

Cuídense y espero sigan leyendo las historias.


	3. Nuevos jugadores y la abertura

Hola estoy aquí con la continuación, que se supone que la iba a subir el viernes, pero como entre a estudiar no pude y me han dejado muchaaaas tareas TT-TT, pero en fin ¡vamos con el capitulo!

…nuevos Compañeros y Abertura del Torneo…

Los representantes del mundo estaban entrenando muy duro ya que habían tenido aproximadamente una semana para acoplarse a los nuevos compañeros, pero eso ya había pasado, estaban a un día de la inauguración y tenían que entrenar muy duro para ganar el torneo…

— ¡Chicos, vengan rápido, tenemos un problema, urgente! —Exclamó la entrenadora Hitomiko muy apresurada caminando hacia los chicos que estaban practicando tiros, todos la miraron interrogantes y ella lo único que hizo fue sentarse en el pasto y indicarles que se sienten con ella, a lo que obedecieron.

— Si, ¿que sucede? —Pregunto Etsuko sumamente curiosa, todos miraban a la entrenadora Hitomiko esperando que respondiera.

— Reglas… —Susurró Hitomiko a lo que todos quedaron mucho más confundidos de lo que ya estaban.

— ¿Reglas…? —Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo, la entrenadora se paro y los encaro levantando la cabeza.

— Si… Antes solo había una regla, la cual era no visitarse entre planetas cuando empiece el torneo… Pero han creado otras, y más requisitos… —Comento la entrenadora Hitomiko sumamente seria, todos la miramos esperando a que nos dijera mas, ella se cruzo de brazos y suspiro. — 1- No tendrán amoríos entre Humano-extraterrestre. 2- cuando inicie la ceremonia de abertura, no podrán cambiar de jugadores, serán los mismos que se presenten ante la galaxia. 3- Tendrán que adaptarse al ambiente del planeta en que estén. 4- ultima regla. No podrán salir de la estadía en que se les asignar ya que podrían morir.

— ¿Y los requisitos? —Pregunto Haruka con cierto temor, ya que las reglas no habían sido las mejores.

— Ah?... ¡Vamos a morir por un calamar espacial que nos comerá! —Exclamo horrorizada Etsuko mientras daba vueltas por el pasto.

— ¿Como puede ser eso posible? —Pregunto tímidamente Megumi a Etsuko que seguía repitiendo lo de Vamos a morir. Al instante que Megumi dijo eso, Etsuko se detuvo y encaro a Megumi quedando muy cerca.

— No lo entiendes, ¡Que tal que cuando estemos jugando venga un calamar y nos coma! —Exclamo Etsuko.

— Esto es muy incomodo… —Comento nerviosa Megumi por la cercanía de Etsuko, esta se dio cuenta y se alejo disculpándose.

— Bueno, bueno sin Yuri por favor —Comento divertida Hanaco a lo que las dos le pegaron en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué es Yuri? —Comento inocentemente Daisuke, asiendo que todos mirara a su dirección y dijeran al mismo tiempo un "nada, nada" —. Nunca me dicen.

— Ah! Yo que tenía la ilusión de encontrar un guapo extraterrestre —Comento Yukiko con brillo en los ojos mirando hacia el cielo.

— Pues sigue soñando Yukiko, sigue soñando— Dijo Umiko burlonamente a lo que Yukiko la fulmino con la mirada.

— ¿Oye, Daisuke, quieres saber todavía que es Yuri? —Pregunto Yusei susurrándole al oído a Daisuke a lo que este asintió como respuesta —. Yuri es…

— Ni se te ocurra decirle, no lo perviertas todavía —Dijo Melody, esta estaba atrás de Yusei por lo cual lo sorprendió mucho.

— Vamos Melody, el lo tiene que saber algún día… —Apoyo Shirou poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Yusei, asiendo que este asienta.

— Hagan lo que quieran pero tengan cuidado de que no los escuchen… ups demasiado tarde— Comento Melody riéndose, los chicos sintieron un escalofrió y voltearon con lentitud, encontrándose a sus compañeras muy molestas atrás de ellos.

— Les dijimos que no mas Yuri, no se va a hablar del tema…—Dijo Aliya a lo que Yusei, Shirou y Daisuke asintieron despacio.

— Bueno, Ya van a escuchar a la entrenadora o no —Dijo en forma de reproche Meil a lo que todos asintieron y le prestaron atención.

— Bien como decía, los requisitos serán… tener más de diecinueve jugadores, nosotros tenemos apenas trece, así que les presento a sus compañeros…— Tras decir esto la entrenadora Hitomiko se retiro un poco y llamo a alguien con la mano. Después de eso todos vieron al entrenador Kodou entrando con tres chicas y dos chicos.

— ¡Hola! Me llamo Fuyumi Tenshi — Dijo una chica de cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta con una trenza en esta, flequillo a la izquierda, ojos añiles, tez clara, muy desarrollada, con curvas. Mide 1.70

— Compañeros, espero llevarme bien con ustedes me llamo Haruto Hideki— Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia, Haruto es de pelo negro con un estilo bastante rebelde, piel clara, ojos café muy oscuro y profundo y mide 1.70.

— A su servicio, mi nombre es Hiroshi Matsumoto— Dijo, Hiroshi es de piel un poco bronceada, pelo castaño al estilo Fidio Aldena, ojos color Ámbar y estatura de 1.64.

— P-pues… mi nombre es Shimori Matsumoto y espero llevarnos bien— Dijo haciendo una reverencia un poco exagerada. Shimori es de pelo negro-lacio ondulado hasta las caderas, ojos negros y brillantes, piel clara y estatura de 1.65. Esta desarrollada de acuerdo a su edad y el pelo generalmente suele tenerlo atado en una coleta de lado izquierdo.

— Me llamo Shion Kishimoto, espero nos divertimos mucho —Dijo sonriendo, Shion tiene cabello negro, con dos mechones azules que caen por sus hombros, sus ojos son azules brillantes, y su piel es morena. Es delgada, y alta (1.60)

— Mucho gusto, esperamos llevarnos bien, soy la capitana Haruka, ellos son Daisuke, Yusei, Meil, Shirou, Yukiko, Umiko, Etsuko, Megumi, Melody, Hanaco, Aliya, Isabella —Dijo tras Pararse y estrechar las manos con cada integrante nuevo.

— Bien, que tal si entrenamos un poquito…— Propuso Isabella a lo que todos asintieron.

— Claro, hay que ver que tan buenos son los nuevos— Comentó Yusei poniéndose en la portería, pero algo en los arbustos les llamo la atención. Había una especie de camiseta del Raimon rasgada en una rama. Todos fueron a curiosear que había allí y lo que vio los dejos impactados…

— U-un momento, ¿ese no es Midorikawa? —Preguntó Aliya, Hanaco cogió una rama que había cerca y empezó a tocarle el estomago con la rama.

— Esta muerto… —Dijo Hanaco soltando la rama que le dio directo en la cabeza a Midorikawa.

— ¡Oye, Eso dolió! —Exclamó Midorikawa levantándose levemente sobándose la cabeza, se podía notar que le habían echo cortadas por todo el cuerpo, unas más profundas que otras, estaba todo sucio y lleno de hojas. Hitomiko se acerco y le indico a Hiroshi y a Haruto que le ayudaran a cagarlo para curarle las heridas.

Hitomiko lo llevo al hospital mientras los integrantes del equipo se encontraban algo asustado por como vieron a Midorikawa, pero sobre todo porque les podría pasar a ellos en un futuro, si seguían con eso…

— ¿Chicos, seguirán en el torneo? —Preguntó Fuyumi, Todos lo pensaron un poco, mientras asentían a excepción de Megumi que se lo pensó mucho.

— Yo no lo sé… pero creo que no hay elección… —Dijo sonriendo falsamente todos asintieron dando por concluso el tema, mientras empezaban a hablar de cosas triviales… Y sin pensarlo llego el otro día y con ellos la apertura.

**A la mañana siguiente, en el estadio Reungrado Primero de Mayo:**

Los representantes de la tierra, que se ubicaban en Japón viajaron a el mayor estadio del mundo que se encontraba en corea del norte, todos los participantes del torneo mandaban treinta representantes para presenciar la apertura, en total eran cinco mil planetas participantes.

Pero bueno, volviendo con el equipo que se encontraban en los camerinos, Yukiko se fijo de algo súper importante.

— Chicos, tenemos dieciocho jugadores… —Dijo Yukiko con cierta duda, Shirou se puso a contar y llego a la misma conclusión que Yukiko.

— Es cierto… ¡¿Qué hacemos?! —Pregunto apurado Shirou mientras caminaba de un lado a otro impacientando a todos.

— Ah! Quédate quieto, que así solo harás un bendito hoyo en el piso —Grito estresada Umiko Ya estresada de esos dos.

— Ok, pero no te enojes —Dijo Shirou tirándose en el sillón. De repente como si fuera un milagro, por la puerta entro una joven de largo, laceo y sedoso cabello color miel con destellos rubios el cual le llega hasta las caderas, sus ojos son de un hermoso rojo esmeralda que obtienen un brillo burlón, sensual y provocativo, es delgada, de un buen cuerpo el cual cualquier mujer envidiaría, es de estatura normal, un poco más baja que Nagumo se podría decir, y su tez es blanquecina como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase, frágil y suave a la vista de todo.

— Disculpen es hora de que… ¿Q-que hacen? —Pregunto la chica ya que los jugadores se le tiraron al piso mientras se inclinaban.

— ¡Por favor sé una jugadora del equipo! —Exclamó Yusei el sub-capitán, la chica lo miro sorprendida, ella no había vuelto a jugar hace mucho…

— No puedo…

— ¡Por favor, en que sea solo preséntate y luego ya buscamos a otro, es que si no tenemos a diecinueve nos descalifican! —Explico Haruka, la chica lo considero por un momento para luego suspirar…

— Ah!... muy bien, pero solo por esta vez— Dijo la chica, todos la abrazaron y le agradecieron, le pasaron un uniforme, y cuando estuvo lista, los llamaron para que se alistaran —. Por cierto me llamo Laura Excla.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta B donde saldrían a desfilar por la cancha, se encontraron con el entrenador Kodou que sostenía una bandera blanca y en el centro el planeta tierra dibujado.

— Muy bien chicos ya es hora, vayan allá a conquistar la Galaxia— Les ánimo el entrenador Kodou dándole la bandera a Haruka.

— Aquí está el equipo del planeta Zulzeth con su capitana Esteralth liderando el equipo— Hablo lo que parecía un comentarista, parecía ya que tenía aspecto de una masa azul brillante. Bueno el cabello de Esteralth es verde largo hasta mitad de espalda, en dos capas, y en las puntas son de olor celestes, sus ojos son grises platinados, raros aun dentro de su planeta el color de ojos, su piel es olor azul grisácea, es desarrollada pero no es exagerada, y mide 1.75.

— bien, ahora sigue el equipo de la tierra, donde estamos en ese momento— En ese momento, Haruka empezó a caminar teniendo al lado a Kodou, atrás de ella Yusei, seguido por Umiko, Yukiko, Shirou, Isabella, Aliya, Etsuko, Hanaco, Laura, Melody, Meil, Daisuke, Megumi, Fuyumi, Hiroshi, Haruto, Shimori, Shion.

Todos quedaron impresionados por todas las clases de extraterrestres que había, de formas tamaños, colores, habían unos muy similares ellos, pero a la vez diferentes.

— Bien y con este último equipo concluimos la apertura— Tras decir esto, salieron cohetes a suprema velocidad lanzando chispas de colores por todo el cielo y esparciéndose por el espacio.

**En la sala de control del estadio:**

Un hombre un poco mayor de edad se encontraba tras su asiento sonriendo perversamente mirando fijamente una computadora…

— Así que esto es lo mejor que me mandas, he Hitomiko, Kodou… Me decepcionan, pensé que sería más interesante, pero parece que la destrucción de los planetas será más pronto de lo que pensé…

**Mientras que en el hospital:**

— ¿Qué es lo que te hicieron, Midorikawa?

— No te lo diré… no puedo… o todos morirán

— ¿Quiénes, de que hablas…?

— El maestro esta juzgando todos mis movimientos, Hitomiko, solo te diré que el fin se acerca…

— Como…

Notas de la autora:

Tan, tan, tan taaaan… xD okno ignoren esto…

Lo siento, mil veces, no tengo casi tiempo de escribir, me han dejado unas tareas, pero pude sacar tiempo *-*/ bueno, espero les haya gustado, que lo dudo, pero, bueno, Gracias por los comentarios a todos, Aclaro que el capitán lo elegí a lazar, bueno, que tal unas preguntas, que tengo curiosidad de saber xD

_ ¿Qué les ha parecido el Fic y/o Capitulo en general?

_ ¿qué dudas tiene? Una de estas dudas será respondida en el próximo capítulo.

_ ¿estoy generalizando mucho, me refiero, si debo ser mas especifica?

Creo que eso es lo que necesitaría o me interesa saber más, si tienen algo más que agregar no hay problema… Ah! por cierto, como vieron ya no se aceptan más Ocs del equipo de la tierra, pero si quieren participar pueden hacerlo como extraterrestres, aquí les dejo la ficha:

Bien aquí la ficha:

Nombre (trata de que sea un nombre poco común y sin apellido)

Nombre de la raza:

Nombre del planeta:

Costumbre del planeta:

En donde se ubica:

Técnicas:

Apariencia:

Actitud:

Pareja (esto se los aclaro luego ya que no tengo los nombre precisos de los que están ocupados, También se pueden de IE GO)

Historia:

Poderes:

Extras

Curiosidades

Bien, nos leemos en la próxima, se despide a descansar.

Galle anónima,

Gracias por leer… Y cuídense.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia (tanto los Oc como los personajes del IE) no me pertenecen a excepción de Umiko y la historia es de mi autoría. **


End file.
